Run Away
by EnigmaticCrux
Summary: Pan doesn't know she is a sayain. When she was a baby she lost her mom and dad and they thought that she was dead. Years later she is back, meets her parents, and is ready to fight and to learn about the sayain blood that runs through her veins. a TP
1. The History

Runaway…

It was a normal day in Capsule City. For Pan anyway she had just finished kicking some evil butt and decided to go to Kristy's house for supper. After all she had nothing better to do. Living on your own when your seventeen isn't a easy task. But it wasn't the hardest thing she had ever done. Her story wasn't a happy one. Her life wasn't a happy one, but she somehow always kept her head up. She practically lived at Kristy's house but it wasn't official.

Pan's adoptive parents had both been killed when she was five. Her father had been killed in a gang murder, and her mother committed suicide two days later. Pan, even at five, knew that if the police found her that she would be taken to an orphanage, and that was something that she did not want. So she ran, always running, always.

She had been running for 11 years. Eleven years of running, and hiding and hurting. She didn't mind though. It was better than being stuck in a orphanage, and she knew it. Kristy was just like her though. When Kristy was 16 her mother was sent to a clinic for the insane after being raped and almost killed by some man they had never found. Of course they never found him because he was dead. Pan had killed him. And she didn't feel guilty about it. And the matter was almost never discussed. So Kristy kept the house and paid the bills for her and her little sister Joy.

Pan liked Joy. She was a good kid. Only two years younger then Pan, Joy was…well…Full of Joy. Pan, Kristy, and Joy were a family. Pan had stayed at Kristy's house ever since third grade when her parents had died. They took care of each other.

"Hey what's up?" Kristy asked when she opened the door to find Pan standing there.

"Nothing." Pan replied

She immediately walked inside and made herself at home.

Meanwhile at capsule corp…

"Their!" yelled Goten. Slapping down his perfect hand

"I don't know how he always has the right cards! He's won twelve times in a row!"

Everyone was getting frustrated and Bulma decided to announce dinner before all the rest of the sayians tried to murder Goten.

They all made their way to the table. The Sayains, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Bra started gulping down food as fast as their bodies would allow, which was pretty fast.

"So Gohan how have you been? Oh my gosh its been forever!" asked Bulma

"We…have…been…doing…fine…Bulma…" He said between bites.

"Gohan when am I going to have grandchildren?" Chi Chi nearly made every one deaf.

Only too late did she realize her mistake. She quickly covered up her mouth. Every one even the sayains looked up from their meal towards Gohan and Videl. Gohan too had stopped eating. Videl looked shocked for a second and then quickly returned too her meal too stop the awkward silence. Bulma felt sorry for them for a second, oh why did Chi Chi have to say that a spoil a perfectly good evening? She imagined how Gohan and Videl must feel. She would feel that way too if she had lost her child like that. It was a topic none of them talked about anymore. It was a sore and overused topic. Everyone agreed that it was better to stay away from the subject. After all…


	2. Continuing on

* * *

Hey people this is my first fic! Sorry, I forgot to add all those pesky disclaimers in the first chapter. Thanks all those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. 

Disclamer: Don't own nothing!

* * *

Continuing on…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Pan awoke with a start. Sweat drenched her body. She was just having the weirdest dream ever. But now she couldn't remember what it was. Anyway it was time for a new day. This was the moment Pan hated most. Looking on a new day, and not knowing what was going to happen. "Deal with it." She told herself. It was time to go to high school…

Pan walked into her high school reluctantly. One more boring day with students who hate you because you aren't friendly. Teachers who act like they know what their talking about, who talk about life without ever being exposed to death, or hate, or anger. They thought they knew what they were talking about. Well they knew nothing.

"Hey, whats up?" Tara walked over to Pan and sat down on the bench next to where Pan was standing. Kristy was definitely Pans best friend, But Tara was Pans best friend at school, since Kristy was a lot older than Pan and no longer in high school.

"Gosh I hate them." Pan murmured beneath her breath, as a blue haired girl walked past them. "Just because they're rich they think that they can just treat us like trash!"

Tara knew Pan had a fiery temper. And as for the blue haired girl, well Tara to be honest thought she was pretty nice. Bra I think was her name. Didn't know what Bra had done to get on Pan's bad side. She decided to risk Pan's fury and ask.

"Why don't you like her?" She asked "I mean what has she ever done to you?" She restated her question when Pan threw her death glance at Tara.

"I don't know actually." She looked bewildered for a moment then put her don't care look back on. "Theirs just a weird vibe with her. She different."

Tara was about to ask what her vibe had to do with the amount of money she had, but decided not to. She had already pressed her luck with Pan's wrath and decided to consider herself lucky to still have her head. She watched her friend walk down the hall. Her friend was pretty, but Tara had the feeling that Pan would prefer not to have the boys look at her. Most girls would do anything to have Pans face and body, but Pan didn't seem to care in the least. Tara knew she had bad experiences with boys but she didn't know what they were specifically. She also knew that Pan was strong, very strong.

Pan and Bra had every class together. So they met every once in a while. Bra dropped her pencil once, and Pan picked it up. Bra whispered "Thank you" but there was no reply.

Capsule corp…

Bulma, Videl, and Chi Chi were doing dishes. When all of a sudden Videl just said something out of the blue.

"We're looking for her again."

Bulma was impressed after 16 years of searching for their daughter, they were still looking for her.

"I'm glad." Said Bulma. "you can't just give in and stop looking for her. You will find her some day. You just can't stop looking."

"Yeah" agreed Chi Chi. "After all I've waited for grandchildren so long."

"She's probably closer than you think." Bulma gave hope with those words.


	3. So They Meet

Thanks for all the reviews!

Yeah and T/P will happen soon.

Sitting in 8th period gym with nothing to do. They were playing dodgeball and while other kids struggled to not get hit, Pan was getting by with ease. P.E had always been easy to her. She could run faster, jump higher, and over all do everything better then the other kids. She yawned and sighed as a ball went right past her.

She never imagined that she was different. Maybe not entirely human. She just figured she was abnormally good because she had lots of practice. Oh yeah lots of practice. When her father would go into alcoholic rages and throw glass of metal she had to dodge. After her parents died and she lived on the street she had lots of practice, running from criminals. She was quiet.

She eyed her classmates. Her eyes fell upon a teenager with lavender hair, and a rock hard hottie body. "Scum." She whispered under her breath.

School was over at last. She said goodbye to Tara, as she prepared to walk to Kristy's house. She decided to take the back ally way home, it was closer. When she spied a group of seniors wailing on a freshman. She walked over to stop it.

Pock the largest and the leader of the group saw her coming and turned around leaving the freshman to get away.

"So what do we have here?" His gaze flew up and down her body.

"It's funny because on a normal person the eyes are on the face and not on the chest. That's the way your mother may be but for the rest of us the eyes are a little further up." She spat at him.

"Are you insulting my mother?" He asked.

"No I'm insulting you and your mother since she gave birth to you."

"You dirty little whore, I'll get you for that."

He took a swing at her which she easily dodged. She was about to punch him in the face when the lavender haired teenager got in the middle of in pushing them away from each other. Pan was amazed at how easily he pushed her no one had ever been able to do that before! She was always the strongest! Who was this guy?

"Go run along now Pock" Trunks said, before Pan had a chance to gather her wits. But as soon as she did she instantly went into a fit of rage.

"What makes you think you can come over here and get into our businesses?"

Hey girl I'm just trying to help, do you really want to get expelled?"

"If I do then it's my choice! So you had better butt out right now!" They didn't notice Pock and his gang tiptoe away.

"Don't press my buttons kid!"

"Your buttons, when you pressed mine? And I'm not a little kid! In fact I'll bet I could take you!"

"Yeah right kid when pigs fall from the sky you wouldn't last 30 seconds in a fight with me."

Pan decided not to talk back and simply punched him in the stomach. He doubled over. How could this girl hit so hard? He was one of the last sayain fighters left and the 3rd or 4th strongest person in the world. How could she do this? It had hurt but he wasn't down yet, not even close.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is dumb

Thanks to all those who have reviewed. If anyone reading is a T/P fan I've got a collection of awesome stories if you go to my profile and click on favorite stories Just if anyone is interested. I 'm trying to write a good T/P story here so if you have ideas please don't hesitate to send them I'm always open to suggestions. Sorry guys my chapters aren't very long but I try to put them up fast I just don't have the attention span to write long chapters but I'm going to give it a shot. Anyway thanks!

Her hand came around and hit him in the jaw he fell backwards into a wall. He came around and kicked her in the thigh and she fell. He hit her in the face and as she was getting up he come back with chop to her spine. Pan wiped the blood off her mouth and smirked. This guy was tough she probably couldn't beat him but she smiled anyway if she died she would have peace and her opponent would have to face a lifetime in prison. Her smile faded as she realized that he was in the Capsule corp. family and would probably be out of prison before she was even buried. She was right in the process of deciding what to do when the blue haired girl stepped between her and Trunks.

"Stop it now both if you!" She yelled, the principle right behind her with a huge frown on his face.

"He started it" Pan murmured under her breath.

"What happened here?" The principle asked

Both Trunks and Pan just pointed to one another.

"Into my office now." The principle growled in a very low voice.

They both walked to his office and once there sat down in the blue cushioned chairs. The principal's face was livid with rage. He sat behind the desk and stared at the two, then he closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths.

"Well, I'm not going to take time to explain why you are getting punished. I'll just skip right to the punishment. You will both be given a detention for every day this week."

Both groaned

"Now, now kids! Try to look on the bright side at least you that's less free time to get in trouble. Be in the detention room right after school." He had a cheerful smile on his face that Pan wished she could slap right off. Then again that might not be such a good idea since she would most likely kill him. Meanwhile Trunks was thinking something very similar.

They both stood and walked out the door. Once in the hall they both walked in opposite directions

-Hey thanks guys and sorry I haven't updated lately. I had my family reunion. It was fun but their was to many people and people bother me soo… Anyway I just finished the sixth Harry Potter book and it was awesome! I just loved it!

Bye

And don't forget to review!


	5. The Bra encounter

Hey! Sorry I take so long to update. Its just been so busy.

I don't own nothing

The school bell rang and the Pan went to the detention room. To her immense dislike Trunks was already there. She kinda hoped he wouldn't start another fight. She had things to do before she died.She sat down in a chair on the other side of the room.

They finished their detention for that day without speaking to one another. Pan picked up her stuff to go, and walked out of the room. In the hallway she ran into Bra.

"Hey you."Bra called to her.

"My names not you" Pan said back."It's Pan." She walked straight past Bra.

"Wait I just wanted to talk to you, Pan. I saw you take on my brother you managed to hit him in the face. How did you do that?"

"I took my hand and hit him with it. It's really not that hard to do." She said with an air of indifference, and then she kept on walking.

Pans P.O.V

Pan was on her way back to Kristy's house. The air was so fresh and crisp. Even a person like her could stop and enjoy nature every once in a while, as long as no one saw her doing it. She thought about the fight she had in school today with the guy named Trunks. He was special and he was strong. She didn't know how a person could be that strong. She never lost and yet in this fight she almost did and would have if it had not been stopped. She was definitely in a foul mood…

Trunks P.O.V

Wow. That girl at school. She was strong. How could she be that strong? He was a sayain for goodness sake. He had no doubt that he would have won, but still when she had hit him it had hurt. He still trained a bit with his father but had he gotten so bad that a human girl could hurt him? No way. He was going home to train that was for sure.

Hi!

Please review guys I really want to know what you think and what I should do with this story.

Thanks I'd really appreciate it.


	6. Sorry!

Hi! It's been a while since I've updated. Sorry!

Trunks was training with his father again. His father had defiantly noticed the change in him. He was barley even taking a break. Trunks was exausted but he kept on going for his pride. No mortal was going to hurt him!

Pan had gone home to Kirsty's house. She had a bedroom of sorts at the top of the house and she stayed there most of the time. Joy was on the phone with friends. Pan was slightly jealous. She had never gotten to do that.

"Oh well" she thought "Lets throw a pity Party." She was digusted with herself for being jealous of a kid. She wasn't like that. She didn't need anything like that, or want it. It was a waste of time.

Sorry guys really short. This is mainly to see if anyone is reading this fic. It's been so long since I updated. Just review!


End file.
